


Pepper Gets Proactive

by Mogseltof



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets sucked into a whirlpool of Interesting Work. Pepper takes mild irritation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper Gets Proactive

  
Tony was in the workshop with Clint when he heard the familiar ‘click-click’ of Pepper’s heels on the stairs, and, out of habit, he ignored them. Whenever Pepper got fed up and came down to him these days it meant she wanted him to do something for the company, and he was a little  _occupied_  with the whole Avenging business.  


Like, for instance, improving Clint’s pitifully underwhelming explosive arrowheads. Tony had gotten more oomph out of a baking soda volcano when he was six.

  
Actually, now that he thought about it, it had been a while since he’d managed to get out of the ‘improving my teammates equipment’ sinkhole. It was just so  _different_  working on an individual scale for other people.  


The door slid open, but neither of them looked up.

“No, seriously, Tony. Look at what you’ve done to the weight distribution – that will not fly straight no matter how I fucking shoot it --”

“I have been designing weapons since before you could hold one and you think I’m off in its flight? You’re seriously going to fight me on this one?”

  
“I don’t know if you noticed, but arrows?  _Slightly_  different to bullets and missiles. No, really, I would never have noticed if someone hadn’t told me either --”  


  
“ _Ahahahaha fuck_  you --”  


  
“A- _hem_ ,” came a small noise, but it was very distinct in that it was vicious, utterly lacking in subtlety, loud and accompanied by an increasingly staccato ‘tap-tap- _tap-tap_  ’ of Pepper’s shoe against the hard floor. Tony and Clint looked up, giving her matching, owlish expressions.  


  
“Tony,” Pepper said, ignoring Clint, “if you don’t come upstairs within the next three minutes I will ask Thor or Captain Rogers to come down and bodily  _haul_  you out.”  


  
Tony made a noise of protest and opened his mouth to argue, but Pepper tilted her head to the side, adopting a thoughtful expression with narrowed eyes. “Or even worse,” she continued conversationally, “I  _won’t_.”  


She walked carefully over to the workbench, twisting white fabric in her hands. When she reached Tony she very deliberately looked him directly in the eyes as she picked up his hands and pressed the fabric into them. It was warm to the touch against Tony’s palm, and smooth against his fingers, and he glanced down at it, yep, just her

_bra._

  
His eyes immediately flicked to her shirt, and  _wow_ , ok yeah, no –  


“I love that you’ve been giving your new workload the attention it deserves,” Pepper said sweetly, Tony’s eyes immediately flicking up to meet hers again, “but you haven’t spent a full night in our room in almost a month, and I’m leaving for LA in the morning.”

She pressed his hands back against his chest and turned on one heel, walking back to the door.

  
Tony found his voice.  _This_  he could handle. “Do I get to complete the set if I go upstairs?” he asked coolly, dangling the bra from a single finger.  


Pepper paused and looked over her shoulder, grinning viciously. “Maybe. I think I lost the other half on the way down.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder and continued up and out of the workshop.

Tony didn’t bother picking up the bra from where he dropped it.

A robot arm trundled over and picked it up off the floor. Clint looked at it, still wearing an expression of mild confusion. “You know what?” he asked the robot, “I’m going to assume this is exactly why Natasha said not to touch their relationship with a ten foot bargepole.”

The door slid behind him on his way out. 


End file.
